Allô, Severus! Ici James, Sirius et Remus
by Rose Diamant
Summary: Post tome 7. Après une décision des dieux, Severus retourne sur terre en tant que femme et enceinte de triplés (James, Sirius, Remus) et devra apprendre à vivre sous cette nouvelle condition tandis que Voldychou se réincarne en tant que fils de Malefoy et frère aîné de Lily. La vie s'annonce compliquée pour lui. Harry/Severus.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Allô, Severus ! Ici James, Sirius et Remus.

**Auteur : **Rose Diamant

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est un post tome 7. C'est un slash donc une relation entre un homme et un homme. J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai dû mal à m'y faire avec les slashs mais seulement avec les Snarry donc ici dans cette histoire, Severus est une femme.

**CHAPITRE 1 : **A l'aube d'une nouvelle vie

C'était la fin, il venait de mourir, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Plus aucune contrainte ne posait sur lui, il était enfin libre, libre de mourir.

Il se laissa aspirer par les ténèbres sans émettre aucune opposition, comme si la mort était synonyme de liberté. Il avait rendu l'âme dans les yeux verts de celle qu'il avait aimée autrefois. Il avait tenu sa promesse en protégeant l'enfant de Lily. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il réussirait à s'en sortir avec ses souvenirs et qu'il pourrait vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres.

Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir dormir éternellement, son repos fut troublé par des murmures qui devinrent ensuite des hurlements indignés.

Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce qui se passait pour pouvoir à nouveau dormir paisiblement. Il se redressa et laissa ses yeux balayés la pièce du regard. Il se trouvait dans un endroit assez lumineux et blanc, il était sûr cette fois-ci qu'il était mort.

Autant de blanc lui donnait la nausée. Chassant cette envie de vomir, il examina la pièce du regard et vit à quelques mètres de lui Albus discutant avec trois silhouettes qu'il reconnut en un rien de temps.

« Ah Severus ! Vous voilà enfin réveillé ! » S'exclama Albus ravi de le revoir.

Deux des trois personnes qui se trouvaient aux côtés de Dumbledore ne semblaient pas être du même avis et marmonnèrent quelque chose dans leur barbe que Severus ne capta pas mais à leur expression corporelle, il comprit que ce n'était pas quelque chose de gentil. D'ailleurs il les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient dire et penser de lui.

« Même mort, il faut que vous fassiez de mon repos un enfer. » Grommela Severus.

« Je ne suis là que pour vous aider, mon ami. » Se défendit Albus avec ce sourire énigmatique qui ne plaisait guère à Severus.

« Que manigancez-vous encore ? Et que font le cabot, le loup et Potter ici ? » Cracha Severus hargneux.

« Ne crois pas que nous soyons ravis de te revoir, Snivellus. » Répliqua Sirius prêt à sauter sur la gorge de son ennemi.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous calmer Sirius. » Conseilla Albus d'une voix posée.

« Me calmer ? Comment vais-je me calmer lorsque j'apprends que cette chauve-souris des cachots sera ma mère ? » Hurla Sirius en colère.

« Quoi ? » S'écria Severus fronçant les sourcils au dernier mot de Sirius.

« C'est la décision du conseil. » Lui rappela Albus toujours calme.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de conseil ? De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda Severus s'approchant d'Albus.

« Severus je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de vraiment tout vous expliquer… » Commença Dumbledore.

« Venez-en au fait ! » Tonna Severus exaspéré.

« Le conseil des sages ont décidé de vous accorder à vous, ainsi qu'à Sirius, James, Remus et Lily une seconde chance. Vous allez pouvoir avoir une nouvelle vie car le conseil a convenu que vous n'avez pas profité pleinement de votre jeunesse. » Continua Albus.

« Et c'est quoi cette histoire de mère ? » Poursuivit Severus fronçant les sourcils.

« Le conseil a décidé que vous allez retourner sur terre mais d'une façon assez spéciale. » Répondit Albus.

« Comment ? »

Severus savait que la réponse n'allait du tout pas lui plaire surtout lorsqu'il vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Lupin et de Dumbledore tandis que Sirius et James essayaient de retenir un fou rire.

« Vous allez retourner sur terre en tant que femme. » Révéla Albus pouffant de rire.

« Quoi ? » Beugla l'ex-mangemort.

Ce fut trop pour Sirius et James qui se mirent à rire de bon cœur en imaginant l'homme aux cheveux gras en femme. Ils furent suivis dans leur rire par Remus qui essayait de contenir son rire en tournant le dos.

« Il est hors de question que j'accepte une telle chose, je ne veux pas revivre. » Contesta Severus irrité.

« Malheureusement vous ne pouvez pas refuser, Lily est déjà en route et vous allez devoir mettre au monde James, Sirius et Remus pour qu'ils viennent au monde. Je suis désolé Severus mais c'est ainsi. » Expliqua Albus reprenant son sérieux. « Bonne chance à vous ! »

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Severus se retrouva aspirer par le néant et s'évanouit sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'il se réveilla, il se sentait nauséeux, faible et fiévreux. Il dû se protéger la vue de la lumière un peu trop éblouissante de la pièce. Quand il fut habitué à la luminosité, il baissa son bras et regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il fut content de voir qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il se redressa dans son lit et sentit une envie soudaine d'aller faire pipi. Il essaya de quitter le lit tant bien que mal mais sentait qu'il y'avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il avait mal au dos et sentait quelque chose bouger dans son ventre et ce n'est que lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers son ventre, il constata avec effarement que celui-ci était gros, semblable au ventre d'une femme enceinte.

« Aaaaaaahhhh ! » Cria-t-il.

Aussitôt Poppy qui se trouvait dans son bureau accouru vers la seule patiente qu'elle avait dans l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et puis que faîtes-vous debout ? » Questionna Pomfresh l'aidant à se rasseoir sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? » Demanda Severus les yeux écarquillés indiquant avec sa main son ventre.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? Vous êtes enceinte. » Répondit Pomfresh.

« Enceinte ? Enceinte ? » Répéta Severus horrifiée par la nouvelle.

« Oui, vous êtes enceinte de cinq mois. » Confirma Poppy. « Félicitations, ce sont des triplés. » La félicita Pomfresh.

« Des triplés ? » S'affola Severus se rappelant tout d'un coup des paroles d'Albus.

S'il était enceint, cela voulait dire une seule chose, qu'il était… et que les enfants dans son ventre n'étaient autres que….

« Par Salazar ! Je crois que je vais mourir. » Lâcha Severus abasourdi.

« Vous avez encore besoin de repos, cela fait cinq mois que vous vous trouviez dans le coma alors il est normal de vous sentir déboussolée. » Dit Pomfresh essayant de la rassurer.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Severus fit apparaître un miroir dans sa main droite et se regarda dans la glace. Il retint un cri d'horreur en voyant le visage pâle et fin d'une femme aux cheveux bruns lisses, des yeux noirs envoutant. Il avait devant lui le portrait craché de sa mère mais en bien plus jeune. Il reposa le miroir près du lit et se rappela tout d'un coup qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

« Où m'avez-vous trouvé ? » Demanda Severus.

« Ma chérie ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! » S'écria Molly Weasley heureuse de voir la brune enfin réveillée.

Molly était accompagnée d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus, il devait avoir un an ou un an et demi. Molly voulut enlacer Severus mais celui-ci repoussa la maman Weasley.

« Ne me touchez pas Molly ! » S'horripila le maitre des potions.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » Questionna Molly Weasley surprise.

« Poppy, pouvez-vous me dire où vous m'avez trouvé ? » Renchérit Severus de mauvaise humeur.

Pomfresh écarquilla les yeux à la mention de son surnom par l'inconnue. Comment la connaissait-elle ?

« Nous vous avons trouvé à la cabane hurlante à la place du corps de Severus Rogue. » Répondit Pomfresh encore surprise.

« Je vais tuer ce vieux fou ! » Marmonna Severus entre ses dents, mâchoire serrée.

« Qui êtes-vous jeune fille ? » L'interrogea Pomfresh.

« Arrêtez de m'appeler jeune fille ! » S'énerva Severus. « Je suis Severus Rogue. »

Molly et Poppy eurent un hoquet de surprise en entendant la réponse que venait de leur donner la brune.

« Ne prenez pas cet air d'imbécile, vous me donnez la nausée. » Cracha Severus avec dégoût.

Poppy se reprit à la phrase de Severus et comprit à l'instant qu'elle avait effectivement en face d'elle Severus Rogue. Il n'y avait que lui pour parler ainsi et paraître aussi dédaigneux en toute circonstance avec son sarcasme habituel. Mais de là à le retrouver en fille et enceint de cinq mois, la chose était invraisemblable, qu'elle se demandait intérieurement si ce n'était pas elle qui devenait trop âgée.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Vous… enfin… je veux dire que… » Balbutia Molly stupéfaite.

« Et moi qui croyait que Potter était le seul à ne pas savoir aligner une phrase. » Commenta Severus avec dédain.

Il reçut un violent coup dans le ventre, ce qu'il lui arracha un cri puis un second coup.

« Aïe ! » Brailla-t-il en grimaçant.

« Les bébés bougent ? » Demanda Molly passant en mode ''Super maman''.

« Ils m'emmerdent. » Corrigea Severus.

« Ah ! Molly, je vous cherchais partout ! » S'exclama Minerva entrant dans l'infirmerie soulagée de voir Molly Weasley.

Quand Minerva arriva près de Molly, elle constata avec effarement que l'inconnue qu'ils avaient retrouvé à la place du corps de Severus s'était enfin réveillée après cinq mois passés dans le coma.

« Miss, est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit Minerva en s'adressant à la jeune femme enceinte.

« Minerva, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi ? Je ne suis pas votre élève. » Rouspéta Severus.

Minerva comme Molly et Pomfresh écarquilla les yeux stupéfaite par la façon dont s'adressait la jeune femme et surtout comment elle s'adressait à elle comme si elles se connaissaient.

« On se connaît ? » Demanda Minerva éberluée.

« N'avez-vous pas pensé une seule seconde que la personne qui se trouvait à la place de Severus n'était autre que Severus lui-même ? » Renchérit le maitre des potions agacé.

« Severus ? »

« Oui, Minerva. » Affirma-t-il.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-elle estomaquée.

« D'après Albus, le conseil des sages là-haut dans les cieux ont décidé de nous accorder une seconde chance. » Expliqua Severus.

« Ont ? » Releva Minerva fronçant les sourcils.

« James, Sirius et Remus se trouvent actuellement dans mon ventre. » Répondit Severus excédé.

« Quoi ? » S'écrièrent les trois femmes.

« Vous pourriez arrêter d'hurler ? » Demanda Severus de plus en plus irrité.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » Salua gaiement Harry suivi de près par Hermione et Ron.

Le trio d'or de Gryffondor avait changé, ils avaient mûri et étaient vêtu comme des professeurs. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, ils remarquèrent que l'inconnue s'était enfin réveillée de son long sommeil et qu'elle était entourée de Molly qui tenait Teddy dans ses bras, de Pomfresh et de Minerva.

« Alors belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée. » Constata Ron souriant.

« Remarque perspicace. Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi nul qu'avant, peut-être même pire. » Dit Severus avec un rictus méprisant.

Ce qui laissa le trio sans voix, la bouche ouverte.

« C'est le professeur Rogue. » Leur informa Minerva.

« Quoi ? »

« Arrêtez de crier ! » Hurla Severus énervé.

Il reçut des coups de pieds de la part de ses triplés qui manifestèrent leurs mécontentements.

« Et vous arrêtez de me donner des coups de pieds sinon je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de vous pour la préparation de mes potions. » Les menaça Severus en regardant son ventre.

Molly et Poppy pouffèrent de rire à la menace du professeur Rogue tandis que Minerva secoua la tête sentant une migraine pointée le bout de son nez. Elle sentait que l'année allait être longue avec les maraudeurs qui reviennent à la vie et Severus comme maman.

« Quelqu'un peut-il nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Hermione.

Minerva se proposa de leur raconter ce qui se passe et ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre il y'a quelques minutes. Ron éclata de rire à la révélation de Minerva, Hermione regardait son professeur avec les yeux ronds tandis qu'Harry restait figer sur place.

La nouvelle était un choc pour lui car les personnes qui comptent énormément pour lui se trouvent juste là devant lui dans le ventre du professeur Rogue. Son père, son parrain et Remus grandissaient dans le ventre de Rogue femme.

Harry sortit de sa léthargie et s'avança lentement vers Severus puis il s'accroupit devant lui, ses yeux verts rencontrant le regard noir profond de son ancien professeur de potions.

« Je peux toucher ? » Demanda Harry en montrant du regard le ventre arrondi du professeur.

Severus surpris par la demande de son ancien élève acquiesça sans y réfléchir et le regarda faire avec étonnement. Harry posa délicatement sa main tremblante sur son ventre et le caressa avec une douceur qui surprenait le maitre des potions.

Severus sentit ses trois bébés répondre à la caresse d'Harry car ils donnaient des coups de pieds mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas violents comme tout à l'heure. C'était plutôt comme une réponse aux caresses du survivant. James, Sirius et Remus montraient par ces petits coups à Harry qu'ils étaient là.


	2. Eileen Severussia Rogue-Prince

Merci à **Janetteaaa, stormtrooper2, Rubyy, enagromlamelf, Dadoumarine ** pour leurs reviews.

C'est une histoire juste pour déconner donc elle n'est pas à prendre au sérieux.

Chapitre 2 : **Eileen Severussia Rogue-Prince**

Severus regardait Harry caresser son ventre avec une douceur infinie qui étonna l'ancien maitre des potions. Ses triplés étaient devenus instantanément doux et délicats dans leurs coups aux caresses d'Harry. Comme s'ils savaient qui les touchaient et qui les voulaient du bien.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Retentit la voix de Ginny Weasley.

A l'entente de la voix de sa petite-amie, Harry enleva sa main du ventre de Severus et se releva pour poser son regard sur la rouquine qui lui fit un sourire radieux en croisant son regard.

« C'est le QG des emmerdeurs ou quoi ? » Dit Severus d'un ton acerbe.

« Tu es enfin réveillée ? » Remarqua Ginny au bout de quelques minutes.

« Ce n'est pas évident ? » Répliqua Severus avec un rictus méprisant.

La rousse regarda Severus éberluée ne comprenant pas pourquoi la brune était si froide et si méprisante envers elle mais ce fut Harry qui lui expliqua la situation. Ginny mit quelques temps à digérer ce que venait de lui dire le survivant.

« Vous allez tous passer votre journée à me regarder ? Pas que cela me déplaise mais j'ai des potions à concocter pour enlever ces bâtards de MON VENTRE. » Annonça Severus en hurlant les deux derniers mots.

La réaction des maraudeurs ne se fit pas attendre et ils donnèrent plusieurs coups de pieds à l'ancien mangemort qui poussa des cris de plaintes et marmonna des jurons entre ses dents.

« Eh bien, eux ne sont pas du tout du même avis que vous. » Constata Ron avec humour.

« Plus pour longtemps. » Grinça Severus se retenant d'hurler au énième coup de pieds des garçons.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer. S'énerver dans votre état n'est pas bon pour les bébés. » Conseilla gentiment Pomfresh.

« Je ne veux pas les garder c'est compris ? Je veux qu'ils sortent de mon ventre. » Hurla Severus irrité.

« Et si nous faisions un marché ? » Proposa Harry au maître des potions.

Severus ainsi que tout le monde se retourna vers le survivant surpris par son intervention. Surtout qu'il semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête, ce qui ne plaisait du tout pas à l'ancien professeur car il savait qu'il devait se méfier des Potter et de sa bande. La preuve, il était enceint d'eux.

« Lequel ? » Demanda Severus intrigué.

« Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas avec mon père et ses amis mais je vous demanderais de les garder dans votre ventre jusqu'à l'accouchement et ensuite je prendrais le relai. Pendant ces quatre prochains mois, je veillerai à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien et serai là en cas de besoin. » Répondit Harry son regard braqué sur Severus.

« Votre proposition ne m'intéresse guère et je peux parfaitement m'occuper de moi. » Répliqua Severus dédaigneusement.

« Je pense que vous feriez mieux d'accepter la proposition d'Harry car vous ne pourrez jamais avorter, cela est impossible car c'est une grossesse magique et vous savez comment se passe les grossesses chez les sorciers n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Minerva avec un sourire satisfait.

Aussitôt, Severus perdit toutes ses couleurs et devint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Minerva avait raison et il en était conscient, il avait oublié que chez les sorciers ils leurs étaient impossible d'avorter étant donné le peu de naissance et surtout à cause de la malédiction qui pèse sur eux à leur naissance. Malédiction posée par Morgane il y'a des milliers d'années. Même les potions et les avortements à la façon des moldus n'y feront rien. S'il veut se débarrasser de ses ennemis, il n'y qu'une seule manière possible de le faire et cela voudrait dire qu'il faut qu'il mette fin à ses jours.

« J'accepte. » Marmonna-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

Il était hors de question qu'il mette fin à ses jours. Il n'était pas très heureux de revenir à la vie en tant que femme mais cela dit il voulait profiter de la seconde chance qui lui avait été accordée et il comptait profiter cette fois-ci de sa nouvelle vie.

« Maintenant que cette partie est réglée, je suggère que l'on vous trouve une nouvelle identité. » Enonça gaiement Minerva.

Severus savait que cette situation amusait beaucoup la vieille femme et n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui faire ravaler sa joie.

« Pas la peine, j'ai déjà réfléchi à ça. » Dit Severus.

« Déjà ! » S'exclama Hermione étonnée par la rapidité de réflexion de son ancien professeur.

« Arrêter de laisser vos livres pensez à votre place, Miss Granger. » Conseilla Severus sur un ton hautain.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette remarque.

« Donc je suppose que vous avez déjà choisi votre nouveau prénom. » Déduisit Minerva curieuse.

« Eileen. » Révéla Severus.

« Comme votre mère !? » S'étonna Minerva ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle réponse.

« C'est exact ! » Confirma Severus. « Je dois aller au chemin de traverse surtout aller à Gringotts pour y récupérer de l'argent et faire quelques courses. »

« Vous deviez y aller avec quelqu'un et ne pensez même pas à vous payer des ingrédients pour la préparation de vos potions car jusqu'à votre accouchement, il vous est interdit d'en faire. » Prévint Poppy.

« Quoi ? » S'écria Severus.

« Il vous est interdit de vous approcher d'un chaudron pendant ces quatre prochains mois. » Précisa clairement l'infirmière.

« Au point où nous en sommes pourquoi ne pas me faire une liste de ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire ? » Ironisa Severus.

« Je vous en ferai une, ne vous inquiétez pas. » L'assura Poppy avec un large sourire.

« Hermione vu que vous n'avez pas de cours à donner cet après-midi, pourquoi n'accompagneriez-vous pas Eileen faire ses courses ? » Suggéra Minerva.

« J'y vais seule. » La devança Severus.

« Pas de problème. » Répondit Hermione sans se laisser démonter par le regard noir que lui lançait l'ex-mangemort.

« Je vous promets une mort lente et douloureuse, Granger. » La menaça Severus.

« On verra ça après votre accouchement. » Dit Hermione avec amusement.

C'est avec beaucoup de réticences et de disputes qu'Hermione et Eileen allèrent au chemin de Traverse. Pendant qu'elles marchaient, la Gryffondor raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant les cinq mois d'inconscience de la brune. Eileen (Severus) apprit que c'était Drago Malefoy qui l'avait remplacé au poste de professeur de potions, qu'Harry était devenu professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Neville professeur de botanique, Ginny professeur de vol, Luna professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, Padma professeur de divination, Ron était professeur de duel, une nouvelle matière qui avait été ajoutée et elle professeur de métamorphose.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Severus avait critiqué le poste de chacun des nouveaux professeurs excepté celui de son filleul Drago, ce qui fit rire Hermione car depuis la fin de la guerre, elle voyait désormais le maître des potions d'un autre œil et trouvait son caractère qui pouvait paraître méprisant être drôle. C'est sur cette note joyeuse qu'elle accompagna la femme enceinte à Gringotts où une surprise l'attendait car d'après ce que les gobelins l'ont expliqué, en tant qu'héritier (oups ! Héritière) des Princes, elle recevait tout l'héritage de ses ancêtres et prenait dès à présent le titre de Lady Prince.

L'héritage des Princes n'avait été refusé qu'à Eileen et à Severus car c'était la dernière volonté de ses grands-parents. Etant donné qu'elle s'était présentée devant les gobelins en tant que la fille de Severus Rogue, aussitôt le sortilège qui bloquait les voûtes familiales ont été levé.

Elle était devenue en quelques secondes la femme la plus riche de la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre et avait désormais un siège important au Magenmagot. Eileen ne savait pas s'il elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. La situation était tellement incroyable qu'elle arrivait à peine à placer deux mots. _Aussi éloquente que Potter, se dit-elle. _

Eileen sortit de la banque des sorciers en tant que Lady Eileen Severussia Rogue-Prince. Le titre et la fortune importait peu à Eileen qui avait su se débrouiller toute seule dans sa vie et a gagné de l'argent qu'à la sueur de son front. Ce qui avait énormément d'importance pour elle à ce jour était le manoir Prince qui devait receler une immense bibliothèque riche en livres anciens. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait hâte de découvrir sa nouvelle demeure et d'explorer la bibliothèque sans plus attendre.

« Maintenant si nous allions vous acheter des vêtements de femme enceinte ainsi que quelques vêtements et accessoires pour bébé ? » Proposa Hermione marchant aux côtés de la brune.

« Pas question que j'achète quoi que ce soit à ces bâtards et encore moins que je mette des vêtements de femme ! » Refusa fermement Eileen.

« Je vous rappelle que vous êtes une femme et qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui vous devez agir en tant que telle surtout en tant qu'une Lady Prince. Ces bâtards comme vous le dîtes si bien sont VOS enfants que vous le vouliez ou non. » Répliqua Hermione d'une voix doucereuse.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à les porter et encore moins à être une femme. » S'énerva Eileen.

« Malheureusement pour vous, vous serez obligé de vivre ainsi pendant longtemps. » Riposta la lionne.

« Où va-t-on ? Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois. » Soupira l'ancien maître des potions, las de toute cette histoire.

« Chez les moldus ! » S'exclama Hermione avec un large sourire.

« J'aurai dû choisir l'option : suicide. » Maugréa Eileen se laissant tirer par la main par Hermione.

C'est avec enthousiaste et bonne humeur qu'Hermione entraîna Eileen dans le monde des moldus pour trouver à la jeune femme des vêtements de femme enceinte mais aussi quelques-uns pour les bébés à venir. Quoi de mieux qu'un magasin moldu pour trouver votre bonheur ?

Elles firent toutes les boutiques de vêtements moldus et terminèrent leurs achats qu'aux alentours de cinq heures du soir. Hermione s'était aussi acheté une tenue assez sexy pour faire plaisir ce soir à son fiancé Ron. Eileen comme à son habitude n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire des remarques acerbes qui n'avaient nullement touché la gryffondor qui s'était contentée de sourire narquoisement, ce qui fit tressaillir Eileen car elle savait que ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon et que tôt ou tard, Hermione le lui ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et effectivement la gryffondor avait eu sa vengeance, lorsqu'elles durent acheter des sous-vêtements. Eileen était devenue toute rouge en arpentant les rayons des sous-vêtements des femmes et ne voulait pas s'éterniser dans ce magasin où elle avait horriblement chaud tout d'un coup.

Après avoir dévalisé toutes les boutiques de Londres, elles s'arrêtèrent au chaudron baveur pour boire un verre avant de retourner à Poudlard. Elles s'installèrent dans une table au coin du bar et se firent servir un verre de whisky pur-feu pour Hermione et un jus de citrouille pour Eileen.

« Que comptez-vous faire de votre vie maintenant que l'on vous a accordé une seconde chance ? » Demanda Hermione curieuse.

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Granger. » Conseilla Eileen.

« Auriez-vous oublié que vous êtes désormais Eileen Severussia Rogue-Prince et que par conséquent une jeune femme du même âge que moi ? » Lui rappela la gryffondor avec un sourire satisfait.

« Cela ne vous permet pas des familiarités avec moi. » Siffla Eileen.

« Nous allons être amené à nous côtoyer pendant des mois, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait grand temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? » Soumit Hermione tendant sa main à la brune.

Eileen sembla jauger la gryffondor avant de prendre sa décision et au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, elle prit finalement la main que lui tendait Hermione et la referma pour sceller leur accord.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes amies. » L'avertit Eileen avant de relâcher sa main.

« Je sais. » Sourit Hermione.

Eileen secoua la tête, excédée par le comportement des anciens lions de Minerva. Ensuite elles discutèrent toutes les deux du nouveau programme d'études des élèves de Poudlard ainsi que de la matière nouvellement ajoutée cette année pour apprendre aux enfants à se battre en duel. Comme à son habitude, Eileen n'avait pas arrêté de critiquer Ron et de dire qu'il était un incapable, qu'il n'avait aucune capacité à être enseignant.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit une voix suave.

Eileen et Hermione se retournèrent dans un mouvement synchronisé vers la personne qui venait d'interrompre leur conversation plus que passionnante. Se tenait debout devant elles, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens d'une vingtaine d'années des yeux gris clairs, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il était assez grand de taille et avait un corps svelte, digne d'un mannequin moldu.

« Albert Duchamp. » Se présenta-t-il à elles tout en baisant la main de chacune.

Ce geste fit rougir Hermione qui n'était pas habituée à tant de galanterie de la part d'un homme tandis qu'Eileen semblait être fascinée par la beauté et l'élégance de l'homme mais elle se reprit bien vite pensant que c'était sa nouvelle condition qui la faisait délirer. Tout à l'heure c'était Potter qui la fascinait et maintenant cet inconnu. Les hormones de femme enceinte n'étaient pas bonnes pour sa santé mentale car elle pressentait une multitude de problèmes profilée à l'horizon.

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? » Demanda poliment Albert.

« Non, nous devons y aller. » Répondit Eileen d'une voix glaciale se levant de sa chaise prête à partir.

« Dans ce cas, pourrais-je vous inviter à dîner un de ces jours ? » Quémanda le jeune homme.

« Ne voyez-vous donc pas que je suis une femme enceinte et qu'elle, elle est fiancée ? » S'emporta Eileen irritée.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne savais pas que vous étiez sur le point de vous marier. » S'excusa promptement le blond auprès d'Hermione.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est rien. » Le rassura Hermione gênée par tant de courtoisie.

« Si cela n'est pas indiscret où se trouve vos fiancés ? » Questionna Albert.

« Le mien est en ce moment même à Poudlard, il est professeur. » Répondit poliment Hermione.

« Il est mort. » Répondit Eileen.

« Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances. » Dit Albert d'une voix douce et compatissante.

« Au revoir. » Dit Eileen tirant Hermione par le bras marchant rapidement vers la cheminée du bar pour se rendre à Poudlard ignorant les appels d'Albert.

Eileen prit la poudre de cheminette et énonça à haute voix les Trois balais. Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard et purent marcher tranquillement vers Poudlard, leurs achats miniaturisés dans leurs poches.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté l'invitation d'Albert ? » Demanda Hermione essayant de suivre la marche rapide de la Serpentard.

« Weasley vous agace-t-il donc à ce point ? Moi qui vous pensais être une femme intègre ! » Railla Eileen avec un rictus méprisant.

« J'aime Ron et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Se défendit la lionne.

« Vous ne l'aimez pas. » Affirma Eileen s'arrêtant subitement pour regarder Hermione dans les yeux.

« Co…Com…Comment osez-vous ? » Balbutia Hermione décontenancée.

« Vous pensez que je suis stupide au point de ne pas savoir que votre cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait de voir l'homme que vous aimez tous les jours sans pouvoir le toucher et de savoir qu'une autre a ce privilège ? Pourquoi n'avouez-vous pas que vous l'aimez et que vous n'arrivez pas à vivre sans lui ? Potter et Weasley peuvent faire semblant de ne pas voir mais moi je sais que vous aimez Malefoy depuis un certain temps et je suis sûre et certaine que cet amour est partagé. » Dit Eileen.

Hermione regarda Eileen éberluée. Comment l'ancien professeur et maître des potions avait-il fait pour voir qu'elle était amoureuse de Drago ? Depuis combien de temps le savait-il ?

« Drago est amoureux d'Astoria. » Rétorqua Hermione d'une voix faible.

« C'est vous qu'il aime et vous serez malheureux toute votre vie juste parce que vous avez peur de ce que vos amis penseront de vous mais vous avez tort d'agir ainsi car vous gâchez certainement la vie de beaucoup d'autres personnes de cette manière. » Riposta Eileen.

« Et si Drago ne m'aimait pas ? » Demanda Hermione incertaine après un moment de silence.

« Il vous aime. » Certifia Eileen.

Hermione se jeta au cou d'Eileen, heureuse d'avoir eu quelqu'un à qui parler de ses véritables sentiments. Une personne qui a pu l'éclaircir sur le chemin qu'elle devait prendre.

« Merci beaucoup. » Murmura la gryffondor à l'oreille de la serpentard.


	3. Relation naissante

Chapitre 3

**Relation naissante**

Eileen et Hermione rentrèrent à Poudlard tout en se quittant à l'entrée des appartements de la femme enceinte. Minerva avait installé Eileen dans l'aile Est de Poudlard étant donné que les cachots étaient désormais occupés par Drago Malefoy et que les appartements de Potter ainsi que de sa fiancée ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques mètres d'Eileen.

Exténuée par cette journée de shopping, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et fonça directement dans la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau chaude et versa quelques sels de bain dans l'eau pour détendre son corps endoloris par toutes ses heures de marche et pour atténuer la douleur de son dos.

Elle avait mal partout et aurait tout donné pour avoir des mains de fées qui la soulageraient avec un bon massage.

C'est toute nue qu'elle s' installa dans la baignoire tout en poussant un soupir de bien-être.

- Hum... Lâcha-t-elle soulagée par ce merveilleux moment.

Que c'est bon!

Elle sentit tout son corps frémir de désir, exigeant d'être soulagé par des caresses et des baisers. Tout d'un coup, cette envie soudaine la frappa de plein fouet qu'elle se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit sa vaginale cerise quémander des douceurs interdites. Elle avait envie d'être comblée, tout son être était en vibration réclamant des choses impossibles.

Se sentant mal, Eileen sortit du bain ne comprenant pas les réactions soudaines et violentes de son corps. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle était autrefois un homme, elle n'avait pas du souvent assouvir ses besoins sexuels et que le manque de sexe pendant tant d'années d'abstinence pouvait ressurgir un jour mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que cela soit si violent et que son sexe soit si sensible à chacun de ses touchés.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, serviette enroulée autour de son mince corps, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers son lit où était posé sa robe de ce soir. C'était une mini robe marinière, que lui avait offert Hermione comme cadeau lors de leurs achats de cet après-midi.

Elle soupira pour la seconde fois de la soirée et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse pour ne pas arriver en retard au dîner de ce soir.

Eileen n'aimait pas qu'on la fasse attendre et de même qu'elle n'aimait pas faire attendre les gens. Une fois vêtue, elle se hâta d'aller à la grande salle où toutes les personnes vivants à Poudlard se réunissaient trois fois par jour pour le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner.

Elle arriva juste pile à l'heure et fut surprise de constater que Potter et sa bande étaient déjà assis à table attendant d'être servis. Pour une fois dans leurs vies, ils étaient à l'heure pour quelque chose. Elle ne prêta guère attention aux regards qui s'étaient tournés vers elle et s'avança vers la chaise libre avant de se stopper net lorsqu'elle reconnu l'homme assis près de Minerva.

Un blond vénitien aux yeux gris clairs lui souriait avec tendresse, ce qui eut le don de la faire rougir sans raison qu'elle baissa la tête, honteuse de laisser ses émotions se voir sur son visage.

Elle s' assit à contrecoeur entre Harry et le blond du chaudron baveur.

- Bonsoir. Salua-t-elle tout le monde en prenant place avec précaution, son dos lui faisant toujours horriblement mal.

- Bonsoir. Fut-elle répondu en retour par le corps professoral.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de questionner le blond quant à sa présence ici à Poudlard. Minerva se leva de son siège faisant ainsi taire l'assemblée avant de prendre la parole.

- Bonsoir à tous, bien avant de commencer le repas de ce soir j'aimerais vous annoncer deux nouvelles importantes. La première étant que nous avons ajouté cette année un nouveau cours, la musique. Votre professeur dans cette discipline sera Monsieur Albert Duchamp qui apprendra à jouer à chacun d'entre vous d'un instrument de musique de votre choix. Commença Minerva tout en présentant Albert aux élèves comme aux autres professeurs. La deuxième nouvelle est que Lady Eileen Severussia Rogue-prince, fille de notre défunt et ancien professeur de potions Severus Rogue restera avec nous à Poudlard pendant tout le temps qu'elle voudra et aidera Madame Pomfresh dans ses tâches d'infirmière. Lady Eileen est comme vous pouvez le voir enceinte donc je vous prierai d'être délicat avec elle vu son état actuel. Bon appétit à tous!

La plupart des anciens élèves connaissaient l'ancien maître des potions et furent choqués lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'il avait eu une fille et que celle-ci était beaucoup trop belle pour qu'il soit son père.

Après la guerre, ils avaient tous appris le rôle capital qu'avait joué leur ancien professeur dans cette lutte contre Voldemort et lui en remerciaient pour tout ce qu'il avait fait mais aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à croire qu'il avait pu avoir une fille.

Après l'annonce de Minerva, toute la salle se mit à chuchoter quant aux nouvelles de ce soir et de ces deux nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir Lady Eileen. Susurra Albert à la jeune femme.

La jeune femme baissa la tête gênée, s'empêchant de rougir une fois de plus à la voix suave qu'avait Albert lorsqu'il s' adressait à elle. Eileen se concentra sur son assiette et commença à engloutir des tonnes de nourriture sous les regards amusés de Poppy et de Minerva qui ne l'avaient jamais vu manger autant. Il faut dire que la grossesse ouvrirait l'appetit de n'importe qui surtout lorsqu'on était enceinte de triplé.

- Étant donné que nous serons amenés à nous rencontrer souvent dans le château pourquoi n'essayerions-nous pas de faire plus amples connaissances? Proposa Albert.

- Ne voyez-vous donc pas que je suis enceinte? Questionna Eileen d'une voix froide.

- Le père est décédé alors laissez-moi m'occuper de vous et devenir votre ami. Répondit Albert.

- Je n'ai nullement besoin de votre aide. Trancha Eileen sèchement.

- J'ai fait des études de médicomage et je sais qu'en ce moment, vous devez avoir mal au dos et aux pieds mais je peux vous soulager en vous massant chaque fois que vous le souhaiterez. Lui proposa gentiment Albert.

- Que voulez-vous exactement?

- Être votre ami. Répondit sérieusement Albert.

Harry qui était près d'Eileen entendait tout de la conversation du jeune homme avec la femme enceinte et sentit tout d'un coup une violente rage montée en lui. Il n'aimait guère ce blond et faisait désormais partie de sa liste noire des personnes à abattre.

- Duchamp, je peux me débrouiller seule. Termina froidement Eileen.

Elle se leva de table en prenant appui sur ses deux mains pour se lever et quitta la grande salle en marchant lentement. Harry aurait voulu suivre la jeune femme mais il fut retenu par sa fiancée et son meilleur ami.

Après la fin du dîner, Harry s'était dirigé à la hâte vers les appartements d'Eileen mais ne trouva la jeune femme nulle part. Ses appartements étaient vides. Il avait interrogé quelques portraits et fantômes et ceux-ci lui avaient dit qu'ils l'avaient vu ressortir de ses appartements et qu'elle avait été vu pour la dernière fois en cuisine.

Harry avait passé plus d'une heure à chercher Eileen avant de la trouver assise à la tour d'astronomie un grand pot de glace en mains.

- Vous voilà enfin! S'exclama Harry heureux d'avoir pu la retrouver.

- Que voulez-vous? Demanda Eileen se relevant pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, vous allez attraper froid ici. Conseilla Harry.

- Potter, que voulez-vous? Réitéra Eileen.

- Appelez-moi Harry s'il vous plaît. Suggéra Harry.

- Je vois que votre cerveau a toujours du mal à répondre à une simple question, POTTER. Cracha Eileen avec un rictus méprisant.

- Toujours aussi mordante. Rigola Harry.

Eileen s'empourpra de colère et lança un regard noir au garçon-qui-a-vaincu Voldemort.

- Je... Vous... Grrrr. S'énerva Eileen.

Ce qui accentua le rire d'Harry. Vexée de se faire humiliée par Potter, la jeune femme partit de la tour d'astronomie d'un pas rageur, pestant contre le fils de son ennemi.

- Eileen, attendez. Héla Harry courant après la jeune femme.

Il la rattrapa et aggripa le bras de la jeune femme pour arrêter sa course. Cette dernière se débattit pour se dégager de sa poigne mais le jeune professeur était bien plus fort qu'elle.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. S'excusa Harry.

- Lâchez-moi. Ordonna Eileen.

Harry fit ce qu'elle demanda et lâcha son bras. Eileen foudroya une énième fois Harry du regard avant de sentir un courant glacial lui parcourir le long du corps la faisant frisonner. Harry ne manqua pas le grelotement de la jeune femme et passa sa chemise de nuit sur les épaules de la brune qui fut surprise par ce geste qu'elle regarda l'homme en face d'elle éberluée, rencontrant le regard du survivant.

- Merci. Murmura-t-elle ne rompant pas le contact visuel avec Harry.

Harry approcha son visage de celui d'Eileen comme hypnotisé par ses yeux noirs et passa une main sur la joue pâle de femme enceinte, son regard ancré dans le sien. Au moment où ils allaient sceller leurs lèvres d'un baiser, une voix les interrompit.

- Hey! Harry, je te cherchais partout. Dit Ron avançant vers eux d'une voix enjouée.

Harry recula aussitôt d'Eileen comme prit en flagrant délit et détourna son regard de la jeune femme pour le poser sur son meilleur ami.

- Ron!

- Que fais-tu? Demanda le rouquin. C'est l'heure de notre ronde, plus vite on aura fait le tour des couloirs et plus vite on retrouvera nos lits.

- Ouais tu as raison. Approuva le survivant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Allons-y! Il fait tellement froid que ça ne m'étonnerait pas que demain il se mette à neiger.

Quand Harry se retourna pour voir Eileen, cette dernière avait déjà disparu. Il inspecta du regard les alentours et ne la vit nulle part, elle était déjà partie. Il suivit Ron pour leur ronde sans dire un mot, ses pensées occupées par une seule personne: Eileen.

Le lendemain matin, comme l'avait prédit Ron, il neigeait. Tout le parc de Poudlard était recouvert de neige et comme c'était le week-end, certains élèves faisaient la grâce matinée tandis que d'autres s'étaient empressés de faire des batailles de boule de neige.

Eileen se leva ce matin avec une grippe affreuse, elle avait attrapé froid hier soir et la voilà malade jusqu'à la tête. Depuis son réveil, elle n'avait pas arrêté de se moucher dans tous les sens et d'éternuer à tout moment.

- Saleté de grippe. Pesta-t-elle pour la énième fois de la matinée.

Elle sortit du bain dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis déjà une heure et enfila un kimono transparent blanc et alla s' asseoir sur un fauteuil dans son salon. Une tasse de thé bien fumante posée sur la table. Elle feuilleta un livre de potions n'ayant pas la force de bouger pour aller où que ce soit.

Elle était épuisée par cette grippe mais aussi par sa grossesse. Les trois bébés qui se trouvaient dans son ventre n'arrêtaient pas de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer en lui donnant des coups de pieds assez violent plusieurs fois dans la journée. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs et n'avait qu'une seule envie, que toute cette histoire cesse.

Tout d'un coup, elle entendit du bruit provenant de l'entrée de ses appartements. Par pur réflexe, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'entrée attendant que la personne qui avait pénétré chez elle puisse se montrer pour pouvoir lancer me sortilège qui était au bord de ses lèvres.

- Expulso! Cria-t-elle vers l'ombre qu'elle venait de voir apparaître.

La personne fut violemment projetée contre le mur.

- Non mais vous êtes malade ou quoi? S'égosilla la silhouette qui se levait avec difficulté.

- Potter! S'exclama Eileen surprise de voir le professeur de DCFM dans ses appartements. Que faîtes-vous ici?

- J'étais venu voir si vous alliez bien vu que vous ne vous êtes pas montré à la grande salle ce matin. Répondit Harry en étirant ses membres endoloris par le sortilège de la brune.

- Vous pouvez vous en aller, je vais parfaitement bien. Dit-elle avant d'éternuer.

- Vous avez attraper froid. Remarqua Harry s'empressant de s'approcher d'elle.

- Sortez de chez moi, Potter. Exigea Eileen.

- Vous êtes malade alors non je ne sortirai pas d'ici. Répliqua Harry d'une voix ferme.

Eileen se leva de son fauteuil prête à chasser le brun mais s' arrêta soudainement lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard stupéfait que lui lançait Harry et se rappela qu'elle portait une tenue très légère qui laissait voir son corps nue. Elle ne portait rien en dessous de sa robe à part une culotte bleu.

On pouvait voir ses deux mamelons bien gros et fermes. Elle avait une poitrine à faire envier beaucoup de femmes et son ventre rebondi prouvait qu'elle était à cinq mois et que l'accouchement était pour bientôt.

Elle prit rapidement le peignoir qui se trouvait sur le canapé et le passa aussitôt gênée d'avoir été vu ainsi par Potter.


End file.
